


Elite

by Asian_shipper



Series: WWE HIGH SCHOOL [2]
Category: Total Divas, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gossip, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: It's the year welcome class is 2019 - 2020. Starting fresh at a new school where social life matters
Relationships: Bianca Belair/Randy Orton, Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Nia Jax, Naomi Knight/Jimmy Uso, Nikki Bella/Rusev, Sasha Banks/Roman Reigns, Tamina Snuka/Damian Priest
Series: WWE HIGH SCHOOL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743004
Kudos: 4





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> People are not mines but the story & plot is.

**If you're reading this... this is the kids are alright but revamp and new story and plot enjoy but same characters**

* * *

"Now is not the fucking time to be all happy and shit," Randy yelled, he looked at Naomi who was on the floor with a creepy smile on her face. She was holding her side trying to block the bleeding. He kept shooting but his gun blocked the bullet and soon he was out. "I'm all out shit,"

"I would never expect us to be in a shootout, I most likely to run from this not be in this shit," Naomi yelled, she was having a crisis. After getting rejected made her a bit upset, she knew she would be in a fight but not a shoot out where her life depends on it. "How long we got till it's over."

"Until I said it over," Shawn yelled from the glass.

"I don't want to be here, Naomi was the one who stuck out." Randy caught a guy who tried to kill him. He slammed him on the table as his body. Disappears.

"I'm getting over a breakup." Naomi threw her empty gun at someone's head, she hopped over the table, grabbed their hand twisting it, and used its body to shield from the gunshots.

"You were never in a relationship, to begin with." Randy followed behind Naomi, grabbed someone's gun, and started shooting. "Never made it official."

"You never made any relationship official, remember Nia? She tried to run you over with a car." Naomi grabbed a pool stick from the table and started whacking people with it. "You can be on my issues about the relationship since you never had one."

"First of all that was 4 years ago and I had one," Randy said, Randy caught another digital bad guy and chokeslam him through a table. "And it was with JOJO."

"Who left you for Bray," Naomi smirked, Randy threw an 8 ball at her back. "You bitch," Naomi threw her pool stick in return and they started fighting. They forgot they were in a simulator and died, each bullet they felt is like a taser on their body.

"You guys can't stop fighting Jesus," Shawn said, he helped Naomi up as Randy struggled to get up. "You guys need to get it together, or else you rather deal with Steph's punishments."

"I rather not touch his toenails," Naomi said as she walked into the girl's locker room. It was another day in Houston Texas, right before they had to move to Orlando Florida. It's been 6 years since they were in Orlando, they had to move because their foster dad had to work in Houston but since he retired from working in the army a friend of his that works in the police force asked him to move back so they are.

They had to spend their senior year starting all over again and starting fresh, it was needed since Randy would get in a fight every day. So did Naomi, everyone was jealous of her, all the guys wanted to be with her but they were scared because of Randy so they never had the guts. It was a long flight to Orlando, all their stuff had been moved in and the room was already decorated. Naomi looked around and saw the crown she won at her first dance recital, her mom was with her that day but the night later they were murder along with Randy's parents.

_*flashback*_

_"What's your name?" Young Randy asked, he saw Naomi on the floor crying after just witnessing the scene._

_"Where's my mom?" She cried,_

_"Your mom is going away for a while," Randy was holding his tears back, he put the hammer down and hugged her. She cried in his arms and he held her, soon later detective Shawn Michaels came in and saw the scene. After everything was done, he adopted them and raised them as his own, although he never had kids it was a learning experience._

_*end of flashback*_

"You good?" Randy asked, he knocked on her door seeing her room all set up. She had her led lights already set and he kept playing with them. "I want this in my room."

"No, you already have a shit ton of video games dad bought." She snatches the remote from Randy and places it next to her makeup. He kept looking around and saw her wigs stations and hair set up. "Get out, what do you want?"

"Dad said we have to get out because they're still fixing up the house and he wants us to venture out and make friends," He said in quotation marks. "So they set us up to meet Seth."

"I don't wanna meet him, he's such a nerd. His two-tone hair was so ugly." Naomi flopped on the bed. "I'm not going you can't make me."

"He said we can go shopping too," Randy pulled out his dad's credit card."

"Okay, let's go." Naomi got back up, she grabbed her keys and bag before locking her door. They went to the mall first, of course, they spent over 400 dollars but after 3 hours in the mall, they had to get something to eat. They were supposed to meet Seth there, so they waited near the chick fil a.

"Where is that little twerp, I got somewhere to be," Randy complained. Naomi glanced up to see Randy still eating his food. "Stop taking pictures of me."

"You wish, I'm trying to figure out the types of people we go to school with."

"It can be the same people we went to school with," He paused, "Never mind go check, also see if they have a good football team."

"We have an amazing football team, well all-around amazing in sports since my grandad is the principal." Seth comes in with his gym bag and takes a bite from Naomi's food.

"That's my food, you idiot." Naomi smacked him, Seth didn't care he just came back from a long practice of running 3 miles. "So from a scale of one to ten, how big is drama there at WWHS?"

West Water High School is one of the top schools along with All Elite in Orlando. They are the biggest rivals and known to be rivals ever since both schools existed. West Water Eagles and All Elite Raiders have always wanted to kill each other, they mainly fight in sports.

"The drama is a 9? It's high because we're near the homecoming season. School just started guys." Seth took Naomi's drink, and basically ate all her food.

"What's with you taking my food." She pouted, "I heard you have a little girlfriend that has a baby. What happened with condoms?" She smiled, and it was an evil smile.

"First of all Hunter and Steph are happy that they get to be grandparents. They love Becky."

"Right, right," Randy said.

"So you guys are ready for school?"

"Kinda, but my ass is going to be immortal." Naomi nodded, Seth looked at Randy.

"She is trying to find a catchphrase. She spent too much time on Netflix and binge-watching a lot of Korean Drama." Randy said, Naomi threw her bag at him and he caught it.

"Well have fun tomorrow and most importantly never cross the core four. They mainly own the whole school."

"The core who?" Naomi said,

"Roman Reigns, Nikki and Brie Bella, Charlotte Flair and The Miz. They mainly have power over the school and most of Orlando."

"Why to tell me more," Naomi popped up.

"Well it's called the Elite four because of four families but it's the weird food chain thing. The main rule in the school is to never be a snitch because-"

"Snitches get stitches," Randy said,

"You guys met Roman before, they called the bloodline or Dynasty whatever. They deal with all the drugs, weed anything that will make you high or forget you exist."

"You do know my dad is a cop," Naomi said as Seth goes on.

"So is mine, our dad are literally best friend. The Bells along with Bryan called themselves ARMY and did homework and finals exam papers. They are teacher's pets gone rogue for cash and will help you cheat because Vince loves his test. Charlotte and her so-called QUEENDOM, make sure the police and any office administration don't know what's happening. Props to her Dad being the mayor and her boyfriend working for the cops. Next, we have Hollywoods, they throw every party in town. No one knows about it because it is all through text and secret notes, I don't know how the hell Miz does it but Maryse helps as well."

"Well damn, a cult really?" Randy said.

"No, the cults are in All Elite. They do all the gambles that happen during sports seasons. They're a part of the core but never talked about. Cody Rhodes owns that school and you can't stop it."

Randy and Naomi's phone instantly start to ring and they both receive the same text. Seth told them the text is a gateway to a portal of student data, they know everything about each student and their dirty secrets. To not be exposed they're giving certain tasks, it's mainly so the core four blackmail.

**WELCOME TO HIGH SCHOOL FUCKERS ARE YOU READY TO JOIN?**

* * *


	2. anti social freshman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gonna break rules and hearts in twos
> 
> 'Cause that's what the baddest do"

**_New students alert, West Water has two new students that will be at the school. They came from Houston Texas and oop their Shawn Micheals's kids. Well, they're adopted, their family was killed and now they have no one. The oldest one is Randy Orton, looking at his case files we're going to label him as the VIPER. He's a sneaky one so be careful of him. Up next is the girl we call GLOW. Naomi Knight is very emotional but a social media influencer. THE BOSS might have some competition. New from GATEWAY done._ **

"Haha like she ever is me." Sasha laughs at the post coming from the blog. The GATEWAY is student updates about what's happening around the school and city in general. "No deadass, who the hell would move here during homecoming season?"

"Their dad is a friend of Seth's dad. Hunter gave Shawn a job as a cop here." Roman said, he places his arm over Sasha. "We have more cops here. Well damn, she is pretty though." Sasha smacks his chest as he laughs. "She's never as pretty as you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Gross," Tamina walked in and threw her bag on the table. "Vince got me showing the new kids the whole school, I don't want to."

"You did sign up for a student assistant and got the job," Sasha said,

"Because everyone begged me to save all of your asses. Next time SHOW UP TO CLASS ON TIME." Tamina yelled, her pager went off and it was Vince telling her that the two new students are here. "I'm over this shit." She walked right out as the first bell started.

"If we show up to class there be no point of using you," Roman said,

"Say some shit like that again I will kick your ass."

"Yes Ma'am"

As the bell rang, class started and LOOSE CANNON was running through the front door right before security caught him and told him to get a late pass in the front office. He walked in and bumped right into Randy.

"Watch it," Randy said,

"Don't be so mean," Naomi said as she helped Jimmy up. "I can't believe we have to wait here." She sat down and pulled out her phone. She wasn't paying attention to Jimmy staring at her.

"If you stare at my sister, I'll break your neck," Randy whispered, making sure Naomi didn't hear him.

"Jimmy, how many times we have to tell you that you need to be ON time for class," Dwayne said, he walked out of his office and right into the middle. He gave Jimmy his late pass as Tamina walked in. "Tamina about time, those two are ready for their school tour."

"I'm Tamina," She said, she looked at Randy and immediately started to have a death stare.

"I'm Randy, that's Naomi and I need to know where the English building is. I don't know this school or care for it but I love football." He smirked.

**TAMINA SNUKA, AGE 18, LABEL: MAMABEAR, APART OF THE BLOODLINE**

"Say you, we have different classes, thank god for that," Naomi said, she put her phone in her pocket and stood up.

"You're Naomi Knight right?" Dwayne asked, She nodded and pulled Jimmy closer to him. "These lovely gentlemen have the same history class as you. MR. Porter right?"

"Yeah and?"

"Jimmy, why don't you give Miss Naomi a tour of the school and walk her to class," Dwayne suggested. Dwayne had a smile on his face, he knew that his baby cousin was interested in the new girl so why not kill two birds with one stone.

"MVP is a cool teacher, he's only the villain if you don't pay attention," Jimmy said,

"Well pretty boy, walk me to class then." She smiled. Tamina looked at them and punched Jimmy Arm.

"Jimmy don't be late and where the hell is Jey?" Tamina asked him

"I have no idea, he said he was going to the football field this morning."

"Well let's go Randy, see you at lunch Sole. Welcome to West Water High." Tamina left as Randy followed her.

"Naomi, text me when you're done. If anything happens, tell me." Randy said as he left. Naomi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Jimmy. "Pretty Boy eye off."

"He's nice but he can kick your ass." She grabbed his hand and walked him outside the main office. "You can cut the crap, just tell me where his class is. You don't have to do the whole tour."

"Wow, you totally read my mind. You're a senior so I don't get the chance to call you freshman but I will call you fresh meat."

"Don't call me fresh meat Or I can kick your ass." Naomi walked behind him, He showed her to her locker and gave her directions to MVP class. He would take her to class but he got other things plans. From a glint of her eye, she saw a purple-haired girl walking to them. She moved her head and he nodded. "Well have fun,"

She left them and Jimmy couldn't help but smile, Peyton tapped his shoulders right before heading into the BLOODLINE ROOM. Each core four leaders get's a whole room to themselves so they can plot whatever they need. Peyton gave Jimmy a 20 dollar bill and he supplied her with the drugs she ordered.

"Thank you, she the new student?" Peyton asked pocketing her 8 balls. "Don't tell me she's going to be your next victim."

"Quiet Peyton, she not... Well, maybe but who knows." Jimmy smiled, "Although her information should be in GATEWAY right?"

"It should be, It has all the information about everyone here," Peyton said, see you next week.

"Don't be a crackhead." Jimmy smiled right before heading to MVP classes, he walked in seeing the new girl in his seat.

"Mr.Uso about time you join my class. I gave the new girl your seat, go ahead, and sit next to Ms.LeRae." MVP said, he pushed Jimmy closer to his seat. "We're talking about the Civil Rights movement and class we're talking about how much we hate."

"WHITE PEOPLE!" The whole classroom said as MVP smiled, It was a catchphrase that was said a lot in class, it was a statement that can make some people uncomfortable.

"That is, Naomi, is a phrase we say if you hate it we'll switch class." MVP said,

"I'm good, they can't survive screaming, always tripping when they die. I'm fine." Naomi said, she looked outside the windows. She notices that her dad was outside walking right into the building. She pulled out her phone and saw a text that Randy already got in trouble.

**_LISTEN UP LOSER! New boy Randy Orton got beat up badly but the person he beat up looked like he wasn't alive either. Randy and Matt got into a fight, Matt was talking about his baby sister and how much he wants to have sex with her. So far he could get expelled but who knows what his father's power could do._ **

"You saw how bad Matt looked? Randy messed him up." Chad Gable said he was in the ARMY room finishing up someone's report paper.

"Who cares, Matt is only useful for our wrestling team but other than that no one likes him. He's a rapist." Nikki said, she walked in and placed her bag down on the table. She went to her desk to check how much they made, it's been a stressful week for them since finals were coming. "Chad, how much are you getting for that midterm paper?"

"About $150. I charged him 50 more because his chemistry teacher wants a 20 pages essay on the elements." Chad said, "I'm almost done, I just have one more page."

"Who requested it?"

"Dean Ambrose." Nikki raised her eyebrow,

"Don't worry, I made it sound like he wrote this. I added a bike and strip club."

"Damn straight, I love it done tonight, can you send it to me?" Dean said, he walked in grabbing a beer from the fridge.

**DEAN AMBROSE ( JON MOXLEY ), AGE 17, LABEL: LUNATIC, OUTCAST**

"Jon, stop pitting beers in our fridge. They do random checks." Nikki said, she got notifications from her Instagram seeing that someone went live. "Why the hell is Billie Kay live?"

"Randy got in a fight and Billie went life and recorded it," Jon said, he took Brie vegan chips and started eating them.

"This Randy guy is going to get himself expelled."

"Well, he's like a badass. We actually follow each other on Instagram. His sister is fine as fuck." Nikki scrolled through his Instagram and saw a picture of him and some other chick. She looks to see that Naomi is his sister but they don't look alike at all. "They're adopted by the way."

"That makes sense, I thought they were dating." She went back to Billie's live to see that a party invitation had been sent. "Miz is another party."

"Great, that means a meeting is taking place," Jon said, every time a party is placed. Cour four meets with Elite for a meeting which means something is happening or to discuss future events. Since it's their senior year they have the meeting on which freshman is next in line to take over. "What will be talked about today?"

"You know we can't tell you. Your bodyguard. You have to protect us." Nikki said the third bell rang which means 3rd block has started so have lunch for some people. "I have to go to Jim Ross's class, Jon can you walk me there?"

"Sure, Chad closes up," Jon said, he picked up Nikki's purse and walked her to class.

**_WELCOME TO LUNCHTIME, As the homecoming approach, the nominees will be announced of who is running for homecoming court. Charlotte Flair has been saving everyone's asses and All Elite has received news that Luke Harper has passed away. You know I'm bitchy but for this post, we're being sincere. May you rest in peace Luke Harper, your time here was really meant a lot to all of us. So Bray and Jojo are off limited for this whole month. Liv Morgan and Ruby Roitt selling tickets to the dance so go get your tickets. News bitch out._ **

"The more you stalked her is the more it looks weird," Sasha said, she placed her tray down as the little minions cleaned her area before she sat down. "Let me tell you this Murphy if you keep staring at Aalyah. Her big brother Dominik will kick your ass, don't get me started on you guys text messages so corny. Just let it be that she is in love with a different guy that not you."

Murphy stood up at Sasha, Sasha had this smile on her face. Murphy was about to get closer but Jey cleared his throat and landed his hand on Murphy's shoulder. Murphy pushed him away and left, knowing he can't win that fight. They walked over to their table where they sat being welcome by Bianca and Cameron. Jey kissed Cameron while Bianca looked on.

"You so mean," Bianca said,

"I know and I love it." Sasha smiled and hugged herself. "Cameron, you ready for the homecoming nominations?"

"Of course bitch, I have to be there as you act fake knowing damn well you're going to be nom anyway." Cameron rolled her eyes as she fed Jey. "Jey, you have to pick up Josh tomorrow from my mom. She has to work and I have to go to work late because some bitch canceled."

**_NAME: CAMERON LYNN "PROM QUEEN"_ **

**_AGE: 16_ **

**_PROS: Cultured, Cheerful, Hardworking, Original, Sexy_ **

**_CONS: Competitive, Impassive, Mellow, Surprising, Hesitant_ **

**_CASE FILES: Made a sex tape_ **

**_Social Hierarchy: HBIC_ **

"Don't worry babe, I got you. Why don't you quit, you know I'm rich." Jey suggested. She took in a sharp breath telling him the same answer 50 times.

"You know how my mom is. It's better working than latching off of you. Bianca, why don't you watch Josh while Jey at practice?" Cameron asked.

Bianca held her breath and bit her lip. "You know I love to but Cross Country- Is that Naomi?" Everyone looked at the cafeteria seeing the sibling walking in together fighting? Naomi had Randy by the ear and he wasn't doing anything about it. "She is cute, Jimmy is the next victim."

"I don't think so," Jey said, Jimmy Uso might be a hoe but he has some standards. The Usos were the top two players in West Water, somehow Cameron was able to lock Jey up and they now have a kid together. Everyone looked at him, he put his hands up in defense. "Okay, you're not wrong. Jimmy changed though, he hasn't been with someone in a year. Summertime is where he's a hoe. Naomi won't be his victim, I read her case file though. She plays hard to get a lot and barely goes for guys, she handpicks them."

"How the hell do you know this?" Bianca asked,

"Alright, I'm about to speak a long-ass speech, don't fucking interpret me god damn it," Jey said as they all nodded. "Anyways, smart motherfucker, she barely flirts or talks with guys. Although she cools with them never dates them because her brother is scary like badasses."

"Like Dean? He's like a biker gang cool." Sasha said, cutting him off.

"That's because Dean is in an actual gang," Bianca said as Jey whole had his hand in a fist. "Sorry,"

"Alright hoes, if you stop me again I'm leaving." Jey pouted, Cameron rubbed his arm to calm him down. "Naomi's last boyfriend ended up getting 5 years in jail. One guy tried to attack her and she taze him and broke his arm. So be aware."

"You called me a hoe." Sasha glared at him.

"Well, you messed up my tea time," Jey said,

"Drama classes taught you well."

"Thank You, yall heading to Damain's party tonight?" Jey said they were plans of Damain Priest having a pre-homecoming party before hell/spirit week starts. Hell week was the week where all new students and freshmen get torture for the fun of seniors. His party is rumored to have a huge fight and a lot of drinks.

"Of course, he asked me about the drinks." Bianca Belair is the go-to for drinks since she is a part of the Miz crew.

**DAMAIN PRIEST, AGE 17, LABEL: HUNTSMAN, BODYGUARD**

"When I win homecoming queen, everyone will bow down to the legit boss, the standard, the blueprint of the school." Sasha laughed, she boasted herself.

"You're a dreamer, you dream a lot." Cameron bluntly said, "You know that Nikki is one of the picks to win. Prom Queen is already my title since it's my label."

Sasha gave a bitter laugh, "You are called the prom queen because you're an attention whore."

"So are you but you don't have the queen in your label." Cameron cackled,

"Ah, shit here we go again." Bianca rolled her eyes. Sasha and Cameron never liked each other, they always fought for that main title of HBIC in the Bloodline factions. "Why don't you stop them?"

"Oh yeah," Jey popped out of his daydream and picked up Cameron right before a real fight starts.

* * *

"Your coming to Damain's party right?" Mia said, Mia and Naomi, knew each other for a while. She was the only one Naomi talked to.

**MIA YIM, AGE 17, LABEL: BADDIES, OUTCAST**

"I go I guess, I have to ask my dad. He's been acting weird lately." Naomi said they were in the last class of the day. Ms.Torres AP English class and they were waiting for the bell to let them go. "I think I'll go."

"Yeah because you have nothing important to do."

Naomi gasp, "I do, Sweet home was added to Netflix and I read the webtoon and I can't wait to watch it." She beem. Mia slapped her forehead forgetting that Naomi is like a child.

"Bianca, come here," Mia said, a girl with a long braid walked closer to them. "You should tell Naomi that she should come to Damain's party."

"Yes, girl you should come. Bianca Belair. Label EST aka the best of the whole school." She places her hand out as Naomi shook it. "If you go to the party some people won't mess with you during hell week."

"Hell week? It's because I'm new right?" They nodded, "Well, I think I will be fine regardless because I know how to break people's souls."

"That's fine," Bianca said, "Mia does she know about the social arc here?"

"She knows about the factions but not the social arc," Mia said,

"We have to tell her, right now she on HBICS eyes," Bianca said,

"Guys, I'm right here. Bianca, we're going to be amazing friends." She smiled,

"I know boo," she hugged Bianca. "Anyways, other than the factions their different types of social arc plus labels here at this school and others. We may not look like it but it's here. They're the HBICS aka Head bitch in charge. Consisted of the mean girls of each faction."

"Names?"

"Cameron, Sasha, Nikki, Charlotte, Maryse, Carmella, Mandy Rose, Vanessa, and Scarlett. They are the main popular girls. Cameron and Nikki are the only nice ones." Bianca explained.

"They are at the top with Jocks, really sports guys but players. Badasses are bodyguards for the faction to anyone in need in general. They must know how to fight, they are cool with everyone until you mess with someone. Takes zero bullshit."

"This sounds like some white people shit." Naomi places her feet on the desk. "Why can't it just be high school?"

"Most of the school is white. The reason why this shit is happening. Anyways. OUTCAST, are antisocial people who might not act and look normal but they know everything. They are the eyes and ears of the school so touch them your messing with someone big in the factions." Bianca said,

"Nerds are smart people at this school, you can beat some of them depending on if they are not in the factions. Floaters are people who are jobbers and have nothing to do with their lives. DRAMA arcs are evil little fuckers. Like Jey, he got me in trouble for weeks. They are actors."

"Jey fine, I don't think it was on purpose."

"You say that like you are in love with him," Naomi said, Bianca, looked away. "Oh god bitch?!? I don't even know what he looked like but he must have you sprung."

"He has a twin brother too so yeah they hoes. Jey is dating Cameron and they have a kid together." Mia said,

"Bitch you have to get over your feelings. Other fish in the sea, get out." Naomi said, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"You so mean,"

"You'll get over it, now give me your number." Bianca rolled her eyes and gave Naomi her phone.

* * *

**_WELCOME TO PARTY BITCH! Damian's party is a preview of what's the hell to come during spirit week. It turns out the new students are finding themself right at home. New labels and Social Arc alert. Here are the new case files._ **

**_Welcome RANDY ORTON to WEST WATER HIGH. Apparently, your 18-year-old SENIOR locks in the BADASS arc. Looking at your personal file you tend to be QUICK-TEMPERED and UNRELIABLE but the recommendation from your past schools said that your CARING and PROTECTIVE. Don't listen to the rumors, but you call yourself THE VIPER. Let's see how long you can last here._ **

**_Welcome NAOMI KNIGHT to WEST WATER HIGH. Apparently, your 16-year-old SENIOR lock in the JOCK/DRAMA arc. Looking at your personal file you tend to be EMOTIONAL and CARELESS but the recommendation from your past schools said that you SMART and HONEST. Don't listen to the rumors, but you call yourself GLOW. Let's see how long you can last here._ **

**_GATEWAY OUT!_ **

The music blared from outside the house inside, Mia tried her best to make sure Naomi enjoyed her time but it was a waste. Naomi was too cautious of everyone here, the sad part Randy left to play beer pong with some new friends he made so she was all by herself.

"Why is she here?" Sasha asked, she was in the kitchen hanging out with Big E as he made the drinks. "I swear that bitch won't last here."

"Apparently, gateway gave her a label called GLOW." Big E said, Sasha scoffed and ate her cherry.

**ETTORE LANGSTON, AGE 17, LABEL: BOOTY MEAT, BODYGUARD**

"I'm bored, I want some fun with her," Sasha said,

"Don't do anything too stupid." Big E said,

"A girl never tells." Sasha smiled.

As everyone parted, Dream was drunk three hours in and had enough to drink as a curious Sasha held him and dropped him off in someone's bedroom. Throughout the night she has been telling random people to torture Naomi all night and it topped off with Sasha spilling a lot of random shit onto Naomi as to where she has to change.

"Stop staring," Jimmy said, he looked at Sasha, she was having fun and her eye was on Naomi. Naomi changed into a random t-shirt that her brother gave her. It results in her brother being shirtless throughout the night.

"I do what I want to do," Sasha rubbed his chin, "Are you drunk?"

"No, well kinda. You smell."

"And you're annoying. Thank god I'm dating your cousin, the better man, and the leader." Sasha shot back. Jimmy took another shot, it burned his throat then looked back at Sasha.

"You do remember that we hooked up long before you started messing with my cousin." Jimmy smiled,

"Yeah but that was for your body count not my pleasure."

"But you did enjoy it," He winked as Sasha wanted to throw up.

Sasha had a light bulb in her head and an evil smirked to come. "What happened to that guy, the guy who can pick up anyone he wants, the meaner one, the hotter one."

"I'm still here girls are easy you know," Jimmy said, the liquid was going to his brain. " I just don't care anymore. Yes, I'm still a player but in secret."

"Damn he is so hot," Sasha placed a drug in this shot right before he took it. The effect can be quick so he'll be drunk and still remember the deal they were about to make. "You want to make a bet?"

"Sure, like what?"

"Well, you said girls are easy and you don't give a damn about anyone's feelings anymore. So I picked the girl and you will try to be in a whole relationship with them. In the end, you will dump her hard." Sasha said she walked closer to Jimmy and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"No, they always end up bad for everyone." Jimmy shook his head.

"The Jimmy Uso I know is so damn sexy, he was so irresistible, he had girls crawling over him and didn't give a damn. You know you could've been on top and ruled the BLOODLINE but you gave it Roman but really we all know you do all the work." She whispers in his ear making him hear every single bit of it. Jimmy's heart was racing, he wasn't convinced but Sasha's power can get her anything she wants. "You're the big dog, **LOOSE CANNON**. That is your label, you can do whatever you want and not get in trouble."

"Fine, you got a deal. Who is the victim?" Jimmy asked,

"The new girl, Jey, told me her case file and she is a tough one." Sasha pouted,

"She can be easy, but NA-" Sasha covered his mouth knowing he can yell out her name. "I can get her naked-"

"Her dad is in the army, Randy kicked Matt ass because he talked about her."

"Well, Matt is an asshole no one likes him. What do I win?"

"Money, of course, I know you're rich but how about power. I can get Roman to give you the head power position in the BLOODLINE. So if you're able to get Naomi Knight to say the words I love you, from the heart, you get the power. The rules are that you can't fall in love with her. You can kiss and sleep with her because you get horny."

So if I win I get power and money, what is it for you? What do you get if I lose?" He raised his eyebrow knowing Sasha she wants everything.

"You have to quick the **BLOODLINE** and become my personal assistant. You have to give your spot as heir in your father's company. You will do what I say no matter what." Sasha demanded, she knew if Jimmy has nothing he is nothing, no will to keep him alive. "Do we have a bet?"

"Yes, we do." He stupidly shook her hand as it was official. "So what are some rules of this bet?"

Sasha looked at Naomi walking inside the house. "Well, the main thing is that she has to say I love you and you can't fall in love with her."

He leaned closer, "So I can date her?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Yes you can, but once she said I love you DUMP HER HARD! You have until Prom for this, why prom because It will take some time since she is new and it will take a while for her to adjust. Bianca told me she talked to the new girl and they are getting along." She took Jimmy's cup and filled some red wine in it. She noticed Naomi walking outside and is nearby the pool. "Bet starts now! Good luck."

Sasha grabbed on to Jimmy and brought him outside, she took some wine and spilled some on herself, and started walking weirdly. Soon later she walked closer to the pool and pushed Naomi into the pool, she slipped a little bit to make it look like an accident, and as if she was drunk. Everyone was cheering, Roman raced over to Sasha and helped her, mostly everyone was recording her. Randy jumped in the pool to get Naomi out of the pool since it was cold. Jimmy walked closer and reached out to help her up, she smacked it again as Randy got her out.

"You bitch," Naomi yelled, she ran to Sasha as Randy and Seth had to hold her back. "You did that on purpose hoe, first a drink and now this? Randy let me go."

"Trying to make sure you don't kill someone tonight," Randy smiled, he was soaking wet but was able to make sure Naomi doesn't get out of his grasp.

"Sasha, that was not cool," Bianca said, she took off her jacket and gave it to Naomi. Tamina helped Naomi to get back into the house and in an empty room where she can change into. The house they were at was Tamina's place, Domain throws parties at her house because Tamina won't get mad and she has a soft spot for him. "Don't worry about her, she probably drunk." Bianca gave her some of the Tamina clothes that she could wear for the night.

"I'm getting my revenge on that bitch I don't care about." Naomi huffed, she was still freezing and the blanket wasn't helping.

"The way to beat Sasha is to beat her at her whole game. You have to do the thing that's that thing she loves the most and what she is willing to lose to keep it." Bianca whispers. Bianca loves Sasha but she hated what she became over high school. Sasha wasn't always the villain, she was handpicked from the factions before which messed her brain.

"Take what means the most to her, which is power," Naomi said,

"Get planning," Bianca said, a knock on the door grabbed both of their attention. It turns out to be Jimmy who walked in and crashed on the bed. "Your drunk aren't you?"

"Jey left with Cameron early. I can't drive because I can't get another ticket so I'm sleeping here for the night." Jimmy muffed, he lay his head on the pillow and took the blanket from Naomi wrapped himself up. "Move,"

Randy walked in and saw someone sleeping on the bed as Naomi got dressed and checked her phone. Her phone was still wet so Tamina went to place it in rice. Randy told Naomi that he had to work early in the morning, Naomi wanted to leave with him but her clothes were in the dryer and she didn't want to leave her clothes here. Bianca suggests that she sleep here, and Bianca will take her home later. Naomi reluctantly agrees and Randy heads home.

Throughout the night, Bianca and Naomi shared a room and talked the whole night. As Bianca went to sleep Naomi was awake and she forgot her bag in the other room. She looked to see her bag was near Jimmy, she slowly crawled over to get her bag, kinda tapped him to get him to move but it wasn't working.

"Sirrrrr, please move a little bit." She whispered. Jimmy grabbed her arm and dragged her closer to him. He was asleep but had a good grip on Naomi locking her close to him. "Shit," She laid her head back, he moved his head to get more comfortable. She slapped him to get out of his grasp which woke him up, "About time, thank you." She grabbed her bag in which he held onto.

He moved the bag closer to him, she fell on top of him, he looked deep into her eyes and moved closer. Her heart was racing and she felt embarrassed.

"You horny?" He asked,

"Shit," she flinched and moved her lips onto his. He placed her hand under her shirt shit about to get moving.

_Might as well make the best of it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, nami is here with another revamp. Updates will come but new plot so let me explain the bet that was made.
> 
> So Jimmy has to make Naomi actually fall in love with him if he does he win the head title and some cash along with it. 
> 
> If he doesn't make that happen around prom season, Jimmy will be forced to quit his factions and be Sasha's personal assistant. He also has to quit being the heir to his father's company. 


	3. hell week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment I beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She was always into taking those chances,"

_**Welcome back to school freshman, it's now hell week! You have to join along and not sue. You know the number one rule of GATEWAY is never to be a snitch so have to fun everyone! Monday Spirit week is Sports day so wear yall jersey you hoe. After Damian's party Sasha made quite the enemy with Naomi I guess the HBIC has a target.** _

"Target my ass, if she messes with me I'll break her arm or maybe her face." Naomi slammed the table as she placed her bag in the cafeteria. Naomi had a red jersey on with the number 80 on it with her name all glitter made by Bianca. They were halfway through the day and they had an English project they had to work on. Since Naomi was new she had to work extra for her project.

"I hate AP so much," Bianca was on her laptop fixing some details on her slides before she present. She looked at Naomi who was playing some makeup on her neck. "Bitch is that a hickey?" Naomi placed her hand over Bianca's mouth, over the weekend after Damian, Jimmy and Naomi made it official to be fuck buddies, nothing in between. An hour ago, Jimmy texted Naomi for a quickie that left a hickey on Naomi's neck. "You didn't have to do that, you guys dating?"

"God no, I'm just horny. I swear I keep telling him to stop with the hickey." Naomi said, she cleaned up right before she started eating her lunch. "He has D lunch, right?"

"Yeah, him and Randy have D lunch. We're in C right now." Bianca said, she saw Mandy and Scarlett walked over giving them the stink eye before sitting at their table. Brie walked over to Bianca giving her 30 bucks and sat down with them. "Thank you,"

"No problem, I was too busy so I owe you what was promised," Brie said, she looked to see Naomi eating. Naomi didn't pay any attention until she saw Brie staring at her **HARD**.

"So we got a problem?" Naomi asked, she place her fork down and looked at Brie.

"I don't, I'm curious about how Jon likes you but he doesn't know you. I get why your label is **GLOW**. Your addicting but comes in different colors." Brie said, "I'm Brie Bella, I help run the army faction. If you have any school work that needs to be done you can come to us."

"Naomi,"

"I know, the rumors are out that Sasha has a target on you. You have to be careful of who's in the **BLOODLINE** , they are like a big family." Brie said,

"She knows, she sleeping with one," Bianca said,

"Bianca!" Naomi glared, she kicked Bianca under the table.

"Wait really? Who?" Brie moved closer,

"It's on-" Bianca said right before Naomi threw her food at Bianca. "Fine damn but it will come out eventually."

"It's Jimmy, isn't it? He loves new people. It's nothing right a relationship right?"

"You asked too many questions," Naomi asked,

"I'm curious of course. Well, it's if nothing. Jon would love to meet you. He's a cool guy really, plus him and Randy's friends." Brie said, she grabbed her bag as she was about to exit.

"Wait Randy has a friend? Oh my god, I see growth." Naomi laughed and she had her hand over her heart. She grabbed Bianca's hand as they squeal,

"Stop talking oh my god," Mandy said from their table.

Naomi started laughing, she grabbed her bag along with Bianca as they left laughing. Bianca and Naomi gave Mandy the middle finger as Brie shook her head laughing. They walked out and headed to their class early and sat down.

-=-=-=-

"Are you sure this is supposed to be built like this? I don't understand how you got me into the woodshop." Seth said, looking at busy Dean fixing up his miniature birdhouse. "I should waste my fourth block on a different class that is the same credit as a woodshop."

"Yeah like, what?" Dean asks, walking to the closet getting some paint. "It was either woodshop with me or weights with Roman. I know how much you love your weight but you want to be there to make sure you don't lose your job with him. Knowing that Randy is here and he's in the badass arc."

"Absolutely not. I will rather be there because I don't trust you with a saw." Seth explained before measuring his boat he's making.

"Oh cry about it to Roman." Dean smiled before opening a can of paint.

It's the Monday of spirit and Seth and Dean we're already been given an assignment for woodshop. After this, they planned on hanging out at Fatus Dinner where the majority of the school works, and eat some food before Seth had to go to practice for cross country. The announcement came on as it was the last 15 minutes of the day, Dean kissed his birdhouse before carefully placing it on the shelf.

"Sethie, are you running for student council?" Dean asks,

"I always do, I'm running for Vice president against Kevin," Seth said. Seth Rollins, the school prize good boy. He hangs out with Seth because their brothers and he were sorta dragged into his friend group. He is mainly the bodyguard for the BLOODLINE to protect them from any threats. He also helps forge signatures of teachers and adults here so whenever they need a parent signature Seth is their guy. He runs a side business with Bayley who works in the office and knows what every signature looked like so they make a lot of money "Why? You hate the student council."

"I do but I heard seniors get an extra room just for the student council. It's like a private lounge and I know if you win I can borrow your badge." He winked, "I need a place for us to chill because this year has gone crazy. Also, Brie has given Naomi my number and you know quickie."

"You know Randy can break you. Why the interests in Naomi?" Seth asks,

"She's really pretty and I'm over everyone here." Seth could see the smile on Dean's face. Somehow he manages to get the guts to date again after his rough breakup with Renee."I gotta go, I have to drive Brie to her doctor appointment."

"Why Daniel not driving her? I thought they were talking?"

"Daniel is busy working so she asks me to drive her. She said she would rather have me drive her then Nikki." He chuckled, "Also tell me when you see Randy tell him I won't be able to tune up his car today."

"Alright," Seth said as the bell rang and the hallway was filled up with students. He notices Montez walking towards him with some food in his hands. "Montez, ready for practice today?"

"Hell yeah man, I might be late because I have to drop off some food for Angelo and Sasha. Do you want some?"

"Your sister is really demanding. You hear what she did to Murphy?" Seth asked. Sasha exposed Murphy on his long love crush for Aalyah, Dominick found out about it, he beat the living shit out of him.

"I heard, I can't control her no matter how many times I tired." Montez Ford is Sasha Banks half brother, mostly everyone knows about it but they don't see it.

**MONTEZ FORD, AGE 17, LABEL: SMOKE SEASON, OUTCAST**

"You're close with Naomi right?" Montez asked, they were about to go their ways but he stopped.

"Kinda am, why?" Seth said,

"Well, from Damian's party, I overheard her talking to someone and she said something about Naomi. I don't know what she is planning but I need you to keep an eye on her." Montez said,

"I'll tell Randy about it because Randy kept looking around the factions. Miz told me the other day that he was in their room going through files."

"Just keep an eye out for them, doesn't Jey work for the **GATEWAY**?"

"He does but he only allowed to tell us about their past and on a scale of how bad they are. They don't fully have access to their case files." Seth said he wasn't wrong. Nobody knows who runs **GATEWAY** , it has been a secret since it all started. People can work with **GATEWAY** to get access to certain files but it doesn't tell you who runs **GATEWAY**.

 **GATEWAY** is a blacklist of everyone student at every high school. Every school has its **GATEWAY** and they are owned by different people. If you can figure out who runs **GATEWAY** , you are rewarded power and money, if you tell anyone about who runs **GATEWAY** consider yourself dead. 3 levels of admins in **GATEWAY** , to get in you have to go through a series of riddles and puzzles to get in. Some were able to go through while some haven't. Level 1, you have access to their past schools records, like grade or doctor files. Level 2 is social media, all text messages, some recorded phone calls, and mostly private information. Level 3 is everything **GATEWAY** can find, every dirty thing they have is in their system. If you don't want your secrets to be out some people pay a fee every month. Better safe than sorry.

 **SETH** : Becky how are you?

 **BECKY** : Good if you would be here, I know you have practice but you are here so you can hear the heartbeat.

 **SETH** : You know I want to be there but the coach is being a bitch.

 **BECKY** : I know

 **SETH** : I can make it up to you, how about dinner with just us?

 **BECKY** : I would love that, Jimmy or Jey cooking?

 **SETH** : of course, I know you love his food and I'm learning how to cook.

 **BECKY** : Alright when?

 **SETH** : Friday, I have to go. Love you.

 **BECKY** : I love you too.

* * *

  
"Alright, you guys need to pick up the pace," Sasha said.

"Come on, a little faster." Nikki watched her cheerleaders run back and forth the bleachers. Homecoming was on Friday and they still had a long way to go. "Nia babe, you like my girls?"

"Yes, although it looks likes they want to commit murder," Nia said, looking at everyone struggling to get up the stairs. "How long have you had them doing this?"

"For ten minutes." Sasha smirk. She looked at the gym door seeing the new girl walking closer to them.

"Naomi, so glad you can make it." Nikki smiled, she hugged her and walked her to Sasha and Nia.

"Well, let's hope we win this week. We're going against Riverdale." Nia Jax said, Nia Jax. The scariest woman you'll ever meet but that's how she looks. She works at the gym with Shayna and helps around with Law enforcement. Her mom is one of the top detectives and she gets information about anything so she saves everyone's asses. Which is why they love and praise her. "I have to help Hunter with medical supplies but I will be there later at your house today to work on the project."

**NIA JAX, AGE 17, LABEL: IRRESISTIBLE, BADASS**

"Great, we're doing history yay." Nikki smiled with minimal excitement. She hated doing school work but she has to pass history so she can graduate. "Alright let's take a five."

"About time," Peyton said, sitting on one of the bleachers.

"Nikki, what is the new girl doing here?" Sasha said as she eyed Naomi. Naomi caught her staring and walked over to Lana.

"She helping us with Homecoming, I gave her a tryout and she did amazing. So she joined." Nikki said, Nikki was the lead caption and what she said is officially a done deal.

"I thought you would go to me for a big decision?" Sasha glared,

"I would but we needed Naomi plus she does have dancing experiences." Naomi walked over to Nikki, "Sasha here hates when things change up so we need you to dance real quick before we can start practicing."

"That's fine," Naomi said, she kept her eye on Sasha before connecting her music. She had a dance battle with Lana and most of the team voted to keep Naomi, they practiced for an hour before Nikki had to cut it short.

"After the break, we'll work on our cheers and leave early. I have to work on a project so have fun bitches." Everyone cheered, they talked mainly about the homecoming party coming up this Friday and student body elections. About the time cheer practice ended, the football team walked into the gym and headed straight to the boy's locker room. "Boys, keep walking no staring."

"Who is that?" Baron said looking at one of the girls.

"My sister, now keep walking before I break your neck," Randy growled as Baron nodded and walked closer to the locker room.

"I second that but I'll break your spine instead," Roman said fist bump, Randy. "Sasha!" Sasha jumped in Roman arms with a big hug before he left to change.

"Randy, hey," Naomi said, getting her stuff and giving it to Randy. "I just have to talk to Nikki about something but I'm not riding with you, I'm heading over to Bianca for a project."

"Alright, what are you guys talking about?" Randy asks,

"None of your business, also I won't be here tomorrow. Dad texted me about a dentist appointment."

"Great, I can listen to my music." Randy said, "Stop wearing booty shorts."

"Shut up," Naomi smacked his arm and stepped away, and continued to talk to Nikki. "So I won't be here tomorrow, have a dentist appointment."

"I heard Jon asked you out on a date," Nikki said Jon Moxley asked Naomi out and she said yes, the date was going to happen Saturday right before homecoming. "He has been happy."

"I said why not, it's my senior year, and might as well have fun." Naomi stuck her tongue out right before she left. Sasha overheard their conversation and called jimmy.

 **SASHA** : So did you forget our bet?

 **JIMMY** : Of course not, we're sleeping with each other already

 **SASHA** : Then why is she going on a date with Dean?

 **JIMMY** : Wait she is?

 **SASHA** : well duh, don't forget about our bet you know what's on the line

 **JIMMY** : I know, you can't have someone say I love you like that

 **SASHA** : well hurry up, tik tok

* * *

  
_**HELL WEEK DAY 2! We're going viral with tv day. Whoever thought of this must get hit by a truck because this is stupid, so favorite tv characters. So Halloween early, Tamina and Damian got into another fight be careful of them. Homecoming is on Friday and it will be the best one yet. You guys have been boring goodbye** _

"I think I would've survived Scream," Naomi said as she was in the front giving a speech. MVP gives his student a tv review for his history class to let them have fun. Naomi was the new girl and she had to do it because MVP likes to torture new people.

"Would've?" MVP raised his eyebrow,

"Would've, if people would stop being idiots during scary movies. How the hell white people survived when they always falling over the air." Naomi stated, "I don't even answer the phone for no one even my dad."

"Really?" Mickie said,

"Yes, If you're trying to intimidate me 6 times in a row trying to scare me. I am not even going to pick it up the first time. Yeah, try again." Naomi said she clicked onto the next slide. "My only form of exercise is going up and down my stairs every day and cheerleading yeah your new girl is a cheerleader. The minute I see someone coming for me FLASH."

Everyone in the classroom started laughing, Jimmy got up and joined in Naomi presentations. MVP allowed it, Jimmy started making some jokes which everyone started laughing. Dean sat up seeing Naomi and Jimmy playing around.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked,

"Having more fun, follow my lead." He smiled,

"I'm Black, I'm not tripping over the air. If a group of my friends knows that we're being hunted and killed, You think I'm separated from the group?" Naomi said, Jimmy smiled right before Jimmy started speaking.

"We're not leaving each other, move in bitch I'm staying with you." Jimmy as he moved Naomi closer to him, Dean was watching closing as they were playing along.

"You have to pee, alright we peeing together," Naomi said she looked straight into Mia's eye. "One time, in fifth grade Mia and I were glued together because some guy painted our hair together. It took a while to get my hair back."

"Yeah it was a funny sight to see, **THE BUDDY SYSTEM WORKS** and everyone getting guns. I'm telling my mom." Jimmy smirked

"And I'm telling my dad," Naomi said,

"They will fuck you up," They said in Unison. The whole class started laughing as the bell rang and they were dismissed.

"You do need to start saving my number in your phone," Dean said as he walked up to Naomi hugging her. "I get treated like chop liver"

"Saving that on my phone. That will be your name-" Naomi was cut off with the sudden dumping of fake blood all over her head and a freshman tackling her.

Dean moved the freshman off of her and sat her up, Tamina walked closer and tried to clean her off. Jimmy looked up seeing Baron and Dolph dropping the bucket and fleeting the scene. Randy raced quickly to Naomi as she was in a state of shock, Jimmy started running after Baron. Dean was not too far from him.

* * *

  
_**HOMECOMING IS HERE!! After a long and funny week in hell, I can say it has been exciting. Naomi getting dumped with fake blood, Angel Garza getting in another love Triangle, Charlotte epic word battle with Liv that ended with Ruby going to the hospital, and Jimmy and Dean beating up Baron. Randy and Miz got at it but left it unresolved? Weirdo** _

"You know reading the GATEWAY news is always not a good thing," Bianca said, she walked up to Randy after school ended, she was looking for Cameron but she left already. "You're waiting on Naomi?"

"Always waiting on her, she takes forever. I see her hanging out with Jimmy more often, I don't trust him." Randy said, he looked up seeing Bianca sat next to him in the back of his truck. "I don't like that he's always with her."

"At least she's at school, whatever happened Tuesday was not good for her," Bianca said, after Dolph and Baron dumped blood on her she went into a panic attack where she just left early. She looked at Randy, he was staring deep into his phone. "What's on your mind?"

"Her birthday next month, I have to figure out a plan for her car."

"You still have a long time," She was cut off by her phone going off. It was her foster dad, she checked the time as she was an hour late. "Hi, sir-" She placed her phone far away so she couldn't hear all the yelling. "I'm sorry sir, practice ran a little-" Randy took the phone and placed it to his ear,

"Hi, Sir. Randy Orton is here. I'm with your daughter and she is safe with me and we're a little late because my younger sister is still practicing. I will have her safe and sound." Randy said as he hung up. As Bianca was about to speak, Randy pushed her off the truck. "Naomi told me your situation, it's cool. I got you."

"Drive me home?" Bianca asked, she smiled.

"Of course, if Naomi could come out faster." Randy's phone went off. "Never mind let's go."

"Where is she going?" Bianca hopped in the front.

"With Charlotte, she friends with the leaders of the factions." Randy started driving, they talked a lot on the way before he dropped her home. "You okay?"

"I just fucking hate him, I can't leave because I don't have enough money yet. It's hard growing up with no parents." Bianca said she grew up in the foster care system. No one from the school knows about this because she was able to keep her secret for a while.

"How were you able to keep this a secret?"

"Perks of working with GATEWAY, level 2 can get you far but it helps," Bianca said she had her hand over Randy's hand as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Help me work for them, I need to be apart of this," Randy said, he grabbed her shoulder.

"Well if you want to be a part of this, you have to be careful. One wrong move can hurt you." Bianca said, she left the car and walked right in. "Wait, you wanna head somewhere?"

* * *

  
"Stop, we were supposed to stop not too long ago." Naomi moaned as she felt him kissing her neck. "We were supposed to end this,"

"Well, you can't say no to me." Jimmy winks, she got off of him to hop in the back seat to put her clothes on.

"I can, I just can't say no to your dick. You caught me at a horny time." She places her shirt over her head.

"So you ready-" Naomi covered his mouth, she placed a finger over her mouth to signal him to shut up.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys would come?" Roman said, They were at Roman's house relaxing and having fun before the big game. The school let everyone out early so they can have some fun right before the game.

"Of course, Bianca invited me. I had no plans so why not." A familiar voice came from the front of the house followed by another.

"Can I get dressed?" Jimmy muffles, Naomi had her hand over his mouth. He looked at her and she wasn't budging. The noises got lower, Jimmy and Naomi got dressed quickly but a knock on his window got them jumpy. "Dean, what's up?"

"Hey, Jimmy, Naomi. We're playing pool get out here so I can kick your ass." Dean said, he looked at Naomi and shook his head.

"Okay, so no date?" Naomi yelled through the window, she felt embarrassed and looked to her left as it's face to face with Jimmy.

"Your hand is on my,"

"I know just shut up," Her face was red and she laid her head on the glove compartment.

"Why don't you go on a date with me?" _Are you serious?_ She looked at him and laughed, she exited out of his car and looked at him. "Why not?"

"I'm not like other girls, boys don't chase after me. I chase after them." She smiled,

"Well fuck," He said, he landed his forehead on the horn.

* * *

"Seth, we need to kick some ass."

"Alright Dean, sign me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA ENJOY PART 2. School is back on so PART 3 WILL BE DELAYED but I will balances! Enjoy vote or comment, drink water! have a good day and ty for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Only your class matters!


End file.
